Scream 5
by BradleeScott
Summary: Sidney has left Woodsboro and decided to take her time counseling teenagers in an effort to see the warning signs of the next Billy or Jill in a posh northern California private school. When five teenagers are savagely mudered- everyone becomes a suspect.


INT. GRAYSON HOUSE - NIGHT  
>Two teenage boys are sitting on the couch watching a movie. We catch the end of the opening with two teenage girls being murdered (Jenny Randall and Marnie Cooper) before we see the STAB 8 logo.<p>

BRADY  
>Why are we watching this crap?<p>

COLBY  
>What are you talking about, the Stab movies are legendary.<p>

BRADY  
>No, they're lame. You know I hate horror movies.<p>

COLBY  
>They're based on true stories, Brady. How is that lame.<p>

BRADY  
>Sure, so was Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Haunting in Connecticut, Amityville Horror…<p>

COLBY  
>Except this actually happened in California.<br>The phone rings in the kitchen. Brady gets up to answer it.

BRADY  
>Sure. A masked killer goes around hacking up attractive teenagers in a small town, sounds super realistic.<p>

CUT TO:  
>INT. GRAYSON HOUSE KITCHEN - CONTINUOUS<p>

Brady grabs the phone off of the counter.

BRADY  
>Hello?<p>

VOICE  
>Hello?<p>

BRADY  
>Who is this?<p>

VOICE  
>Who do you think it is?<p>

BRADY  
>I have no idea, that's why I asked genius.<p>

VOICE  
>Talk to me like that again and I'll hollow you out like a Halloween pumpkin.<p>

BRADY  
>(scared)<br>What?

Brady looks out into the living room at Colby, giving him a scared look.

Just ask he opens his mouth to respond, laughter erupts on the other end of the phone.

CUT TO:  
>INT. HOLIDAY HOUSE - CONTINUOUS<p>

JENA, SETH, and TAYLOR are hanging out in Jena's living room. They're watching FRIDAY THE 13th.

JENA  
>Brady, you're too easy. Seriously.<p>

BRADY  
>Jena? What the hell?<p>

JENA  
>I can't believe you fell for that Stab crap-<p>

Brady hangs up the phone.

JENA  
>Someone can't take a joke.<p>

TAYLOR  
>Was he pissed?<p>

SETH  
>More like pissed his pants. Brady scares so easily it's like teasing a puppy.<p>

CUT TO:  
>INT. GRAYSON HOUSE - CONTINUOUS<br>Brady moves back into the living room, tossing the phone onto the couch.

COLBY  
>What's up?<p>

BRADY  
>Jena. She was pranking me.<p>

COLBY  
>What? How?<br>Brady motions towards the screen.

BRADY  
>What do you think? Jena's your resident horror hound, she Stab called me like ghosthead.<p>

COLBY  
>Ghostface.<p>

BRADY  
>What?<p>

COLBY  
>You called him ghosthead. His name is ghostface- but nevermind that. You want me to turn it off? We can watch something funny instead.<p>

BRADY  
>No, it's fine. We can watch this. I'm just not answering the phone.<p>

CUT TO:  
>INT. HOLIDAY HOUSE - MOMENTS LATER<br>Jena moves from the couch into the kitchen for a drink. Her phone rings.

JENA  
>Hello?<p>

VOICE  
>Hello.<p>

JENA  
>Who is this?<p>

VOICE  
>You don't know? Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery.<p>

JENA  
>Is this Brady? C'mon douche, your ghostface sucks. You're going to have to try better than that.<p>

VOICE  
>So you think you can do it better?<p>

JENA  
>For duh.<p>

VOICE  
>I think you are auditioning for the wrong role, Jena. You're not the killer, you're the bitch who gets killed in the opening act.<p>

Jena pauses.

JENA  
>Who is this?<p>

VOICE  
>The last person you're going to see alive.<p>

Jena is about to move back into the living room when the pantry door bursts open and GHOSTFACE lunges out.

CUT TO:  
>INT. GRAYSON HOUSE - MOMENTS LATER<p>

Brady and Colby are sitting on the couch watching the movie together.

The phone rings. Brady hesitates to pick it up. Colby, annoyed with the ringing, answers it. He is about to say something when he is cut off by blood curdling screams.

Brady grabs the phone and listens in. His eyes widen in fear.

The line goes dead.

BRADY  
>Colby…<p>

COLBY  
>No. I know what you're thinking, and no. This is just another one of Jena's sick prank calls.<br>(beat)  
>I'm going to go over there and make her stop.<p>

BRADY  
>Colby, don't. What if something really happened?<p>

COLBY  
>Like what? A guy in a mask hacked up a few attractive teenagers? Get real, Brady, it's just a prank and it's over.<br>Brady follows Colby to the door and watches him leaved. Colby turns around to face Brady.

COLBY  
>I'll be right back.<p>

Brady nods and locks the door behind Colby.

CUT TO:

EXT. ELM STREET - CONTINUOUS  
>Colby walks down the street towards a house a few places down. He moves up to the front door, ignoring the sounds of something in the bushes and notices that it's ajar.<p>

He pushes it open.

INT. HOLIDAY ENTRANCE WAY - CONTINUOUS

Colby enters through the front door warily. All of the lights are off and the TV is casting a blue glow across the hallway between the living room and the darkened kitchen.

He moves down the hallway into the seemingly deserted living room but can't see anyone.

Just below his view a mutilated Seth and Taylor lay bleeding to death. Taylor reaches for him, but Colby turns around towards the dark kitchen.

She tries to make a noise for him to see her but there is only silence. Blood leaks from a slash across her throat.

COLBY  
>Jena? Tay? I know you're here.<p>

CUT TO:  
>INT. HOLIDAY HOUSE KITCHEN - CONTINUOUS<p>

Colby moves into the kitchen and turns on the light. It flickers dangerously overhead, illuminating the blood smeared all over the floor.

COLBY  
>This is a sick joke…<p>

He follows the trail of blood to the doorway leading to the garage and opens the door.

There he sees Ghostface leaning over Jena's body, delivering the last slash across her stomach.

Colby screams at the site, alerting Ghostface of his presence. The hooded figure stands alert, leaving Jena's insides to slowly unfold outwards.

A moment passes between the two of them, then Colby turns to run out the front door, followed closely by Ghostface.  
>The teen makes it to the front door but is sidelined by the hooded figure and thrown into the wooden front door.<p>

CUT TO:  
>INT. GRAYSON HOUSE - MOMENTS LATER<p>

Brady is sitting patiently on the couch. The phone rings, it's Colby's cell.

He answers.

BRADY  
>Hello?<p>

VOICE  
>Hello, Brady.<p>

BRADY  
>Jena? Is Colby over there. Did you take his phone? This is really getting ridiculous, just leave me alone!<p>

VOICE  
>I can't do that, Brady. You've just become the star of the show.<p>

BRADY  
>What?<p>

VOICE  
>I really thought that Jena would be the lead in the opening, but she just didn't have the guts for the scene.<p>

BRADY  
>This isn't funny anymore.<p>

VOICE  
>It's not supposed to be. You're not opening a comedy, Brady. You're opening a horror movie.<p>

The doorbell begins to ring violently as someone pounds on the front door. Brady jumps from his seat, still glued to the phone.

VOICE  
>Looks like you're on, Brady.<p>

The doorbell rings more frantically. Brady, worried, debates answering it.

BRADY  
>Is that you?<p>

VOICE  
>Go to the front door and find out.<p>

Brady moves slowly across the front of the room, still believing that it's a prank.

CUT TO:  
>INT. GRAYSON HOUSE ENTRYWAY - CONTINUOUS<p>

VOICE  
>You follow direction well.<p>

Through the mostly glass door he sees Colby, bleeding from a small wound and begging to be let in.

Brady, scared starts to open the door.

VOICE  
>You don't want to do that! We're going to play a game.<p>

BRADY  
>What? Who is this?<p>

VOICE  
>Movie Trivia. You get it right, you let Colby in. You get it wrong… Colby gets cut from the scene.<p>

COLBY  
>Brady! Open the door! What are you doing?<p>

Brady doesn't know how to answer, he just gives Colby a hopeless look as he grips the phone to his face.

VOICE  
>First question- Who kills teenagers on Elm Street.<p>

BRADY  
>(thinking hard)<br>I dunno, I don't watch scary movies…

VOICE  
>C'mon, Brady. Colby's depending on you.<p>

COLBY  
>What's going on? Brady?<p>

BRADY  
>Oh! Fred Krueger! Freddy Krueger.<p>

There is a long pause.

VOICE  
>Correct. Very good, Brady. That wasn't so hard, was it? Now for round two.<p>

BRADY  
>No! I got it right!<p>

VOICE  
>Two more questions to go, Brady, and I'll keep them easy for you. What town does the movie My Bloody Valentine take place in?<p>

Brady shakes his head, terrified of the answer. His eyes are locked on Colby, who can see Brady is clearly petrified.

VOICE  
>Come on, Brady. I know you know this.<p>

BRADY  
>I uh… Is it…<br>(he pauses)  
>Is it Spring-Springwood?<p>

The phone line goes dead.

COLBY  
>What? What happened?<p>

Brady, scared for Colby, tries to let him into the house but his hands just can't find the locks out of panic.

BRADY  
>You have to get inside!<p>

COLBY  
>Open the door!<p>

BRADY  
>I can't get it!<p>

Just before he can unlock the door, Ghostface comes out of nowhere and pins the teen up against the door then stabs Colby repeatedly in the back.

Brady stares terrified.

Ghostface stares the teenager down through the door before smashing Colby through the glass.  
>Brady screams in terror and breaks into a run.<p>

CUT TO:  
>INT. GRAYSON HOUSE - CONTINUOUS<p>

Brady rushes through the living room, followed closely by Ghostface.

CUT TO:  
>INT. GRAYSON HOUSE STAIRWELL - CONTINUOUS<p>

He gets the the stairs on the other side of the room and tries to climb them, but Ghostface grips him by the ankle and pulls him off his feet, hard.

Ghostface brings his knife down, ready to strike, but Brady gives him a strong kick to the chest, knocking him backwards. The teen takes this opening and regains his footing.

He runs up the stairs and ducks into…

CUT TO:  
>INT. BRADY'S BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS<p>

Brady slams his door shut and locks the door. His face is red with fear, expecting the door to come crashing down any second, but it doesn't.

A moment passes. The phone in his hand rings.

He shakily pulls it up to his ear.

BRADY  
>Hello?<p>

The door bursts open and Ghostface lunges at the teen. He grips Brady by the shirt and rams him into a mirror then throws him onto his bed before driving his knife down into the teen's gut. The phone, still in his hand, emits sound.

VOICE  
>You were a great character Brady. But I'm afraid it's a wrap.<p>

A single tear falls from the side of Brady's face. He can't believe this is happening.

Ghostface rips him from his bed and throws him through the windows overlooking the front lawn.

CUT TO:  
>EXT. GRAYSON HOUSE - CONTINUOUS<p>

Brady's body crashes through the windows and rolls down the small bit of roof before falling to the ground with a dead thud.

BLACK.

SCREAM 5.


End file.
